Trophies
Trophies are achivement type unlockables that are shown on the lower part of the screen once they are achieved. They can randomly appear again if achieved again (Glitch) but the mayority of times it only appers once. The list below is an unofficial guide of how to achive the trophies. 'Trophies' '''Package Secured: '''Bring the Intel to the Evacuation Zone. '''American Dream: '''Annihilate all KPR forces from the West Coast. '''Monroe Doctrine: '''Complete Act 1 on Extreme difficulty. '''Escape From Alaska: '''Escort Razor Squad to extraction point. '''Shutting It Down: '''Put Kolodny Weapon Factory out of order. '''Hostiles Territories: '''Complete Act 2 on Extreme Difficulty. '''One Down...: '''Capture Edward Page. '''You Own Me One: '''Save Downs from Popovich. '''End of Hostilities: '''Complete the Game at any Difficulty. '''War is Hell: '''Complete the Game on Hard or Extreme Difficulty. '''Right Behind You: '''kill 20 KPR soldiers with the Kabar without been detected. '''Boom... Headshot: '''Achieve 15 Killcam in one mission. '''Like In a Candy Store: '''Use at least 5 firearms in one mission. '''Stealing 2nd Base: '''Perform a slide. '''Catch!: '''Kill a KPR soldier by returning one of his grenades. '''I See You!: '''Kill a KPR soldier while blind. '''Take a Number: '''Kill all KPR soldiers at the Server Room's entrance before Echo-9's support fire in Mission 01. '''This Is For Bailey: '''Head shot Bailey's murderer in Mission 01. '''Do Not Engage: '''Complete Mission 3 without using the 105 mm once. '''Fish In a Barrel: '''Destroy an Enemy ATV with a explosive barrel in Mission 06. '''Guardian Angel: '''Allow Downs & Anderson to enter the Main Building without getting discovered by KPR troops in Mission 08. '''No Back Up Needed: '''Destroy the entire KPR convoy without any help from Hawk Leader in Mission 10. '''Run, Coward!: '''Complete Mission 14 under 10 minutes. '''Chunks Everywhere!: '''Dismembered completely an Enemy in one blow. '''Show Mercy: '''Leave an injured KPR Soldier to die. '''Green: '''Win 5 multiplayer matches. '''Trained: '''Win 25 multiplayer matches. '''Experimented: '''Win 100 multiplayer matches. '''Expert: '''Win 500 multiplayer matches. '''Silent Killer: '''Earn 10 kills in multiplayer. '''Grim Reaper: '''Earn 125 kills in multiplayer. '''Exterminator: '''Earn 750 kills in multiplayer. '''Meat Grinder: '''Earn 2000 kills in multiplayer. '''In The Crosshairs: '''Use the iron sight to perform a headshot. '''Hot Potato: '''Cook a grenade for 2 seconds without killing yourself. '''Coronation: '''Pick up the King of the Hill flag. '''Predator: '''Kill the V.I.P. (Manhunt or team manhunt) '''Genghis Khan: '''Conquer 5 locations in conquest mode. '''Textile Recycling: '''Return 10 flags in multiplayer. '''Don't Touch The Red Wire: '''Successfully defuse 10 bombs. '''Billy Sing: '''Earn 50 headshots. '''Rooftop Killer: '''Get 20 kills in the same team battle. '''Bring Your Own Bombs: '''Plant the bomb in multi04: Hangar and let no one touch it! '''Sleeping Village: '''Win a battle in multi01: Alaska without dying. '''Carried By The Wind: '''Capture 3 flags in the same game. '''Symphony of Destruction: '''Sabotage all targets in the same game. '''King of The Nordic Twilight: '''Win a capture the flag (With ot droping the flag). '''World Tour: '''Complete achievements 42 through 47. '''One Man Army: '''Use the Nuke without using a single other kill chain bonus. '''Retirement: '''Become a War Veteran (reach rank War Veteran 1). Section heading Write the second section of your page here.